1. This invention is a rose plant of the miniature rose class which can be grown quite satisfactorily in a greenhouse or as a graden perennial, as a specimen plant, in a border, or for cut flowers, needing protection through the winter in severe climates.
2. This present invention is a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant (Rose chinensis `minima`), which was created by crossing the following the following two roses: The seed parent is Baby Katie, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,471, a compact and prolific miniature rose, whose flowers are a pink to salmon and cream blend, created F. H. Saville in 1978, sold and marketed under the name Baby Katie. The pollen parent is Mazurka, a medium pink, prolific, floribunda rose, created by Verbeck in 1965, not patented. The varietal denomination of this new rose is SAVacook.
This new variety is distinguished by:
Buds and flowers of a soft apricot blend, deriving much of its characteristic color from its seed parent, Baby Katie, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,471.
Buds that open in different shades of apricot but that still finish up as the same shade of light yellow to yellow/apricot blend.
Flowers borne in abundance in clusters and one to a stem.
A plant that grows equally well in a greenhouse or outdoors; it's always in bloom to serve as a decorative plant or for cut flowers.
Little or no fragrance.
Asexual production by cuttings of this new variety as performed in Essex County, Mass. and in San Bernardino County, Calif. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.